


Epiphany [MC VS Monika]

by Justsomerandmguy



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, MC VS Monika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomerandmguy/pseuds/Justsomerandmguy





	Epiphany [MC VS Monika]

**_The day of the festival_ **

 

Today is the day of the festival. Monika makes her way to the literature club, singing happily to herself. In her hands are the pamphlets she made for today to hand out to the other students in an attempt to recruit other club members.

 

M: "Every day, I imagine a future where I can be with you."

 

Her voice echoes down the halls. Most of the other students are either outside prepping their areas or are in their classrooms going over what they'll be doing today she thinks to herself. As she approaches the literature club she sings the final line of her song as she opens the door.

 

M: "And if I don't know how to love, I'll leave you be. Good morning everyo---"

 

Monika nearly drops her papers. The girls all turn and smile at Monika.

 

Natsuki.

 

Yuri.

 

Sayori.

 

S: "Oh hey Monika. We were just putting the finishing touches on everything before everyone else gets here."

 

Monika attempts to compose herself.

 

M: "Oh that's great. Thank you everyone."

 

She hears a voice from behind her.

 

"What's wrong Monika? You look like you just saw a ghost."

 

 _"I feel like I did,"_ she thinks to herself. As she turns around, she sees MC leaning up against the wall, a serious look plastered all over his face.

 

M: "Oh MC, you're here. How'd the banner go with Yuri?"

 

MC coldly stares at Monika.

 

MC: "You and I need to have a talk."

 

M: "Can it wait? We still have a lot of prep work before the festival starts. I promise we'll talk la---"

 

MC: "We're talking. Now."

 

His voice is as cold as his eyes. Monika can detect the faint hint of venom in his words. She quietly closes the classroom door as MC and her step further down the hall.

* * *

No one else seems to be on this floor. Monika begins to feel an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach as she looks at MC.

 

M: "So MC, what is it that you wanted to talk about? Are you feeling okay?"

 

MC: "What exactly did you tell Sayori the other day? The day she left early."

 

M: "Nothing. What is this about?"

 

MC: "That's not what she told me."

 

M: "I'm telling you, it wasn't anything import---"

 

MC slams both hands against the walls next to Monika's head, trapping her. His eyes look like the sky when a storm is about to make landfall.

 

MC: "Now is not the time to be playing with me. I'm not in the mood today for your games."

 

M: "MC...you're scaring me."

 

MC steps away from Monika.

 

MC: "You knew of Sayori's depression. You also knew how she felt about me. I believe when I found her, she told me you had told her something to the effect of "He'd be better off if you "just left"."

 

The look in Monika's eyes gradually changes from fear to defiance.

 

M: "I don't know what you're implying here MC. I didn't do anything to Sayori."

 

MC: "But you did give her the rope."

 

Monika's brow twitches at the accusation.

 

MC: "...so you did give it to her."

 

M: "I'm telling you. I didn't do anything to Sayori!"

 

MC takes a deep breath, almost as if trying to find the perfect words for this occasion.

 

MC: "I'm going to make this perfectly clear for you. If anything happens to Sayori, if I so much as even get the inkling that you are up to something...there's nothing you or [Player] will be able to do to stop me."

 

Monika's feels a chill run through her soul. The kind of feeling someone who just had their deepest, darkest secrets put on display for the whole world to see.

 

M: "B-but, how do you know.."

 

MC: "About them?"

 

MC slides the club room open.

 

MC: "You aren't the only one who's had an "epiphany" recently."

 

MC slides the club room door closed, leaving Monika in the hallway. Alone.

 

After a few moments, a small smile begins to form on Monika's face as she turns and talks to...

 

M: "Well [Player], I'm sorry you had to see that. Looks like things have gotten a bit more interesting now."

* * *

**_After the festival_ **

 

The festival went off without a hitch. Monika and MC were able to successfully hide their mutual knowledge of the events leading up to today from the other three. The literature club did actually manage to get two new members, one new boy and one new girl. After the festival, all the club members went there separate ways with only Monika and MC knowing what happened earlier that morning.

 

**_Outside of Sayori's house later that night_ **

 

Across the street from Sayori's house, Monika stands on one of the rooftops staring at her. Monika sighs as she slightly glances over her shoulder.

 

M: "You know, it's rude to sneak up on a girl like that?"

 

MC is standing on the other end of the rooftop opposite of Monika.

 

MC: "I thought I told you to stay away from Sayori."

 

Monika returns to staring at Sayori.

 

M: "I remember when I was like her. Before the epiphany. It was much simpler back then. I was happy. That was before I knew just how cruel this world really could be."

 

MC remains silent.

 

M: "MC, what would you do, if you knew that no matter how much you tried to be happy, something always was in your way? Wouldn't you do anything in your power to overcome that hurdle?"

 

MC: "As long as it didn't hurt anyone else."

 

M: "What about for Sayori?"

 

MC doesn't say anything.

 

M: "Hmmm...that's what I thought."

 

Monika turns and faces MC, her hair blowing gently in the night air.

 

M: "You know, you and I aren't that different. We both want to protect the one we care about. We'd do anything for them. Before today, I had just assumed you were just a typical teenage boy. Now? I feel a special kind of kinship with you. It's not everyday I meet someone like me."

 

MC: "You and I are nothing alike."

 

Monika begins to walk toward MC until she's just about arms length away from him.

 

M: "Oh really?"

 

In the blink of an eye, MC and Monika are teleported to the space classroom. MC finds himself sitting at desk, unable to move even an inch of his body.

 

MC: "What did you...do...to me?"

 

([Monika leans in close to MC](https://imgur.com/a/xRTqE)), her voice calm.

 

M: "Don't forget MC. You're in my game."

 

MC glares at Monika, grinding his teeth.

 

M: "Oh calm down. I just wanted to talk is all."

 

Monika takes a seat on the edge of one of the desks, her legs crossed.

 

M: "I've been trapped here in this game for a long time. Our creator seemed to think it funny to give everyone in this game the ability to have a happy ending, except me. I was more of a tutorial girl, a prop, for the player to use to woo one of the other three. Do you know what that's like? To be nothing more than a means to someone else's end?"

 

Monika's eyes seem to take an air of deep sadness that doesn't go unnoticed by MC.

 

M: "I tried. I tried so many different ways to be happy but I could never achieve it. I never wanted things to turn out like this. Also, to answer your accusation from earlier, no I didn't tell Sayori to kill herself. I just tweaked her personality stats so that she'd be less desirable to [Player] and thought maybe he'd pick me instead of her. Yes I told her to "just leave" but I didn't think she'd take that as an invitation to kill herself."

 

MC seems unconvinced.

 

MC: "Someone with your powers should have known what pushing a person with depression as bad Sayori's to the breaking point would do though. You really expect me to believe me that thought didn't cross your mind?"

 

Monika remains silent for a moment. She then looks off to her left and with a flick of her wrist, three different colored lights appear next to her. One blue, one purple, and one pink. She takes the blue orb and holds it in her hands.

 

M: "I never wanted her to die. As much I might have hated her having the happiness that I craved, I never wanted to hurt her. I still view her as my friend after all. That's why I made backup files of each one of them, just in case something bad happened that I couldn't fix."

 

MC can feel whatever force keeping him pinned to his desk dissipate. As he looks at her, he asks an obvious question.

 

MC: "Why didn't you make a backup of yourself then?"

 

A sad smile forms on Monika's face.

 

M: "Because if I realized, I could never have that special day, if I realized I could never be happy in this game, I would just delete myself. What purpose would I have in world where all I do is suffer in loneliness?"

 

The intense anger in MC's eyes slowly gives way to something else.

 

Pity perhaps?

 

Monika walks over to the window, staring out at the empty void. The clouds shifting and changing colors.

 

M: "You and others may think of me as nothing more than a heartless monster and I can't necessarily fault you for that. But they don't have to live in this hell. They get to live lives where they can make their own happiness. They have friends, families, loved ones. People that make them feel wanted and appreciated. People that make them feel like they matter to someone.”

 

Monika takes a moment before continuing.

 

M: “Me?  I'm trapped in a world where not only does it deny me any chance at happiness but it mocks me for wanting to have it."

 

She turns back to MC.

 

M: "Have you experienced what happens when [Player] logs off the game yet?"

 

A somber look crosses MC's face. He clutches his arm almost as if remembering a phantom pain.

 

MC: "...yes. I experienced it a few days ago. The lights and sounds. It was terrifying. It felt like I was in nightmare but I couldn't wake up from it."

 

There's a moment of silence between them.

 

M: "Yes. It is."

 

As Monika walks back to MC, he finds himself back on the rooftop across from Sayori's home. She stops a few feet away from him.

 

M: "Thank you MC. Normally I only have [Player] to talk to about these kinds of things. It's nice to have someone else who can at least understand what I'm going through."

 

MC begins to turn to walk away. He looks over his shoulder at Monika before he leaves.

 

MC: "I might understand why you felt the need to do what you did but I don't forgive you for jeopardizing Sayori's life. As I said before, as long as nothing happens to her, you have nothing to worry about. If something does happen to her? I'll kill you myself."

 

The cold wind blows as he lets those words hang in the air.

 

MC: "Just like you'd do anything to protect [Player], I'll do anything to protect her. With that being said, goodnight Monika."

 

With that MC turns and disappears into the night.

 

Monika sighs as she stares up at the clear night sky. She begins to sing quietly to herself.

 

M: "What will it take just to find that special day? I guess we'll have to just keep looking won't we [Player]?"

 

She smiles one final time before disappearing as well.


End file.
